


Honeymoon phase

by machine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine/pseuds/machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I picked up your shirts this morning. I don’t know why, I don’t know why.<br/>from Ghost the musical's <i>With you</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon phase

**Author's Note:**

> week two of mechashop drabble weekly exchanges.

“You’re messy.”  
Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest, nose scrunched up in distaste.  
Baekhyun just looked at him with drawn up eyebrows, the bewilderment clearly written all over this face.  
And, indeed, Jongdae should have chosen a better moment to bring this up. Perhaps.  
Perhaps, he should have let his long time boyfriend take at least one sip of his freshly brewed coffee before he attacked him like that.  
Verbally of course.  
But it was out in the open no anyway, and if he was honest with himself, the younger didn’t want to take it back. Better get this over with as soon as possible.  
Baekhyun blinked and tilted his head, taking a gulp from his morning beverage with a purposely loud slurping noise.  
Jongdae made a face.  
“Where is this coming from?”  
“I picked up your shirts this morning. They were everywhere.” The younger made a point by stretching the last word.  
“And your underwear. I won’t elaborate on where I found your boxers.”  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but snicker at this, wagging his eyebrows at his lover  
“Oh. You mean the one that you ripped from my body yesterday-“  
“THAT is not the point!” Jongdae interrupted, face flushed as he felt the urge to punch Byun Baekhyun in the face rise from his gut.  
And he was very familiar with that urge, mind you.

“Okay. Fine.” The black haired hummed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“And why did you suddenly pick up my shirts and decide that I am messy?”  
Jongdae huffed. “I don’t know why. I just did. And you are messy,” he added, whining as the elder just didn’t want to cooperate on this.  
“Daeeee,” Baekhyun put the cup on the table in front of him in favour of getting up and relocating his weight on his lover’s lap instead.  
Oh no.  
This was dangerous.  
Jongdae swallowed, trying not to fall for the other’s dirty tricks.  
“Is this the point where our honeymoon phase ends after five years of dating and you suddenly realise that I am not the most wonderful human being you ever had the honour of dating?”  
Jongdae decided to pinch his nipple for this and Baekhyun’s hiss made up for it.  
“You know that’s not what I meant,” the younger grumbled but then wrapped his arms around his lover.  
“I always knew that you weren’t a decent human being, so,” he shrugged and Baekhyun gasped in fake shock.  
“Fine!” he acted hurt, pouting.  
“I’ll clean up my shirts.”  
Jongdae raised his brows and Baekhyun let out a loud sigh.  
“And my underwear.”  
The elder’s smile broadened at that and he pulled the elder closer, squeezing his form lightly. He had no idea where that had suddenly come from.  
But he was glad that Baekhyun would at least try to make him feel more comfortable even though that promise would last for only a week.  
Jongdae knew Baekhyun, okay.  
But maybe, Jongdae didn’t even mind picking up the other’s dirty clothes, if it meant that Baekhyun was here, with him, to stay.


End file.
